


Holiday Muffin

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Muffins, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Tim wakes up to find someone cooking muffins for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Muffin

Muffins. It was this smell that roused Timothy from his sleep. The fresh sweet smell of muffins wafting through his room. The moment the scent hit his nose his eyes shot open with surprise. As far as he knew it he was home alone for the holidays. His parents had to leave for a few days since his Aunt was in the hospital again, leaving him home alone. He didn’t mind it, to be fair he enjoys the silence of the house, but the fact he was smelling fresh muffins meant he wasn’t alone.

Quietly he crawled out of his bed, pulling up a pair of red sweatpants he slowly made his way out of his room. Already he could hear the faint sound of holiday music playing in the kitchen, the smell of the fruity muffins became stronger with each step he took along the wooden floor. He made his way down a flight of stairs and could see movement coming from the kitchen.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm La ti da~” The soft familiar voice pipes up in the kitchen. Timothy hurried down the last few steps, turning sharply into the mouth of the kitchen. There bent over an oven was a perfect bubble butt. Instantly he knew who it was.

“Rias? Rias what are you doing here?” He spoke with shock in his voice, his eyes still looking down at her perfect round ass.

Rias shot up at the sound of his voice. The long blood-red hair demoness gave a big smile as she looked to him. Her bright green eyes glimmer in the light. She wore a Santa style outfit but nothing was covering her front, leaving her perfect massive breasts on display for his eyes. There was also no skirt as well but instead a large red ribbon wrapped around her waist with a pretty bow on the front. She giggled at him while swaying her body for him.

“Morning Timothy~ I hope you're hungry. I made fresh berry muffins for you~” She giggles a little, a big smile plays her lips as she points at the kitchen counter. A half a dozen muffins sat there on a plate giving off a faint stream of steam.

“Yeah I am but why are you here? It's Christmas Eve didn’t you say you be with your family?” He was a bit dumbfounded by all of this but the moment he saw Rias in that outfit he had no complaints about her being here.

“Well I was with them but when I told them how you would be alone today they insisted that I come over and cheer you up~” She smiled while walking towards her, her soft hands raking down his bare chest. “Afterwards if we can still move we can go to my place for an evening dinner~” She purred the words to him, one hand sliding down and giving his sack a little squeeze.

Timothy blushes the moment he felt her hand on his crotch. He could feel his cock twitching for her. “Well I won’t say no to that Rias~” a grin spread across his face. He placed a hand on her waist and tugged her closer to him.

“Good~” She leaned up, kissing him softly at first but as their lips lingered she began to moan and push herself hard against him. 

Timothy moaned against her lips, his hands reaching around to grab at her ass, his fingers digging into her soft skin. He never got tired of feeling Rias’s body. To him, she was like a living piece of art. He wanted to feel every inch of her beautiful body and commit it to memory.

“Gods your beautiful~” He muttered to her.

“Mmmmmm so you have told me. But you haven’t even unwrapped me yet~” She gives a wolfish grin, her hand pressing harder into his crotch.

“Well, then we have to fix that.” With a swell of courage, he grabbed a hold of her huge tits, hands sinking into the soft mounds of flesh. He never got tired of seeing them. They were as big as melons, with smooth fair skin without a mark on them. Before he could say a word he buried his face into them with glee.

Rias let out a little giggle. “I don’t think I ever met a man who loved boobs so much. You're like a naughty beast Timothy.”

“Mmmmmmmm guess I’m on the naughty list then. Tell me do I get anything special for being on it?” eyes closed her motorboat her. They were alone in his house so he was going to take this chance to enjoy himself.

“You get me, darling, ~” She pulls him off her breast, a smile playing her lips as she drags him off to the living room. There was a roaring fire already lit in the fireplace, the warm scent of burning wood relaxed him. With a sudden shove, Rias pushed him onto the couch, kneeling down before him.

“Now then time to enjoy my treat~” She gave him a playful wink, hands tugging down his sweatpants to free his erection. “Oh, Tim. Mmmmm is this for me?” A small giggle left her lips before she leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock.

“It’s always your Rias~” A moan left his lips. Eyes locked on Rias as she began to work his shaft with her mouth. At first, she merely kissed his cock, teasing him slowly before she took the tip into her mouth. He could feel her warm soft tongue twirling along the tip, making his cock tense with need. The best part was that her gaze never left his. Those emerald eyes stared at his own, brimming with joy over having his cock in her mouth. After a few minutes, she popped it out of her mouth.

“Mmmmm Tim your so big and thick for me~ Getting me so horny here love~ I may just beg you to unwrap me before Christmas~” She grins as she stands. Her hands sliding down her body until the rest of the large ribbon. “Go ahead love to unwrap what is rightfully yours~”  
Tim let out a small gulp. With shaky hands, he took hold of the ribbon and with a tug watched as it fell apart and onto the carpet. Now staring at eye level with him was the pale smooth folds of Rias’s pussy. He could feel a bit of heat washing off from them as well as a few droplets of juice running down her thighs. She was as horny as he was and he could not wait to enjoy the taste in his mouth.

“Go on Tim. It's all yours today. Do whatever you wish of me~” She moaned the words, her body trembling before him.

Timothy was about to lean in to kiss her waiting lips but suddenly the front door burst open and several women came pouring in. Rias gasp in surprise as she tries to cover herself.

“No! What are you all doing here? It was supposed to be my special day with Tim! Get out all of you!”

Tim looked over in shock to see Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Ravel all there in his doorway. Each one of them wearing a naughty festive outfit like Rias’s. He felt a wave of excitement rush over him at the sight of them all.

Akeno smirked as she waved a finger at Rias. “Rias don’t think you can hog Timothy all to yourself now. Naughty girl were all members of his harem so it's only right we have him on the holidays as well.”

Rias was about to speak but fell silent as she seems to be pouting at the other girls. “I’m going to be his first wife! It's only right I have some alone time with my future husband. Now please go away and let me have this! We were about to just get to the good part of it!”

“Oh don’t stop for us~ After all, we can help keep him pleased and happy while we wait for our turns right girls?” Ravel spoke with a little smirk. She didn’t seem to care about what Rias wanted.

Rias seem to go red in the face before turning to Tim once more. “Love to tell them to go away!”

“Tell her we can stay Timothy~ If you do we’ll be sure to please you all day long with her,” Akeno spoke up while hurrying to his side. Her watermelon breast pressed into his right arm.

Tim knew that no matter what he said someone wasn’t going to be happy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission story


End file.
